


What I Come Home To

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy lost a bet, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: They talk whenever they can however, via text or the rare call. It’s never better then wrapping his arms around the younger man but it keeps him warm enough until he can embrace his lover.





	What I Come Home To

He opens the door and sets down his bags. It’s been a long few weeks, being away from home, away from Eggsy. He’s been away longer of course, missions that take months to complete rather then the much preferred weeks, but it’s because he has Eggsy that it’s felt longer than it was. Eggsy’s expressed the same whenever the blonde has to be away as well, on his own missions that Harry easily hides how worried he gets when Eggsy’s gone. They talk whenever they can however, via text or the rare call. It’s never better then wrapping his arms around the younger man but it keeps him warm enough until he can embrace his lover.

This time had been slightly different however, Eggsy declining most of his offers to call, at first. It wasn’t that Harry didn’t believe any of Eggsy’s excuses why he couldn’t, he was tired, Daisy was over and he didn’t want to wake her, etc. but Harry had a sneaking suspicion there was another reason Eggsy was preferring text for the first half of Harry’s trip. “Eggsy? Are you home darling?” He wouldn’t be all to surprised if Eggsy wasn’t. His arrival home was more or less unexpected since he was meant to be another few days. He’d only gotten off early when Merlin announced the target they’d been after finally caved and turned himself in. Not wanting to live with the pressure or guilt or something of the sort. Harry was just glad to be home.

The moment he closes the door, he hears someone barreling down the stairs and he barely gets to turn around before his arms are full. The smile that breaks past Harry’s lips is involuntary, easily wrapping his arms around the younger man and turns to bury his nose in Eggsy’s…blonde hair?

He stares down at what should have been blonde then gently eases Eggsy back. He’s smiling just as big as Harry had been, either unaware or forgetting he’s done something new. “Did you do something different with your hair?”

Eggsy stares at him like he has the bright, neon blue hair. “Huh?” Harry points to his own head and it finally clicks with Eggsy. “Oh! Oh shit.” he runs his fingers through his hair, averting his eyes. “Um, yeah. ’s blue. Like it?”

“I’m interested to know why you thought to dye your hair blue, let alone at all.”

Eggsy is smiling again, though it’s more sheepish this time. “Ah, well, Rox and I had a bet, yeah? She bet me twenty quid that I couldn’t hear your voice for a week while you were gone. And, well, I’m dumb, so I bet her that and I’d dye my hair any colour she wanted ‘cuz I was sure I’d win. As it turns out, I’m fuckin’ stupid over you and I needed t’ hear you.”

Harry cocks an eyebrow but his eyes betray his amusement. “Is that so?”

“Yep. Rox even volunteered t’ take my missions I’d normally get if I lost and Merlin’s a bastard because he agreed to this. He just wants me to walk around HQ stickin’ out like a sore thumb.”

“And how long are you meant to keep this?”

“A month. But…it looks kinda cool though, right?”

Harry lets out a very long, tired sigh. “No, Eggsy. Why you would you make this bet?”

“I thought I could do it! Didn’t sound too hard, yeah? Not talk t’ y’ for a few weeks, but, turns out, it was really bloody hard not to call you up every time you'd ask.”

Harry, again, only gives him a look. The younger man almost has the face of a pouting child, with his cheeks slightly puffed and red, looking up at him. “So, not only is Roxanne twenty quid richer, you dyed your hair this obnoxious colour because you couldn’t keep yourself from talking to me?”

“Yep.”

The absurdity of it makes Harry laugh. It’s the thought that Eggsy needed to hear him that brings back his smile and glint to his eyes. “Eggsy, my boy, darling, you’re unbelievable.” he reaches out, threading his long fingers through the blue locks. Perhaps it’s not as horrible as Harry had first thought, the look slowly growing on him, but he much prefers Eggsy’s sandy blonde to this. “This dye won’t stain the bedding will it?”

“Um, don’t think so? Hasn’t yet anyway and I’ve been tryin’ to be careful.”

“I appreciate that then.” in one of the few times Harry can catch Eggsy off guard because his senses have been trained just as much as Harry’s have been, he bends, knocking Eggsy over his shoulder and standing tall with the younger man. “Hey! Harry!”

“Tonight, however, we needn’t be careful.”

He hears Eggsy laugh. “Yeah? Missed me that much?”

“Mm, I’ve missed you an adequate amount, yes.”

“Aw, c’mon Har! Y’ missed me!”

To simply say he’s missed Eggsy would be a gross understatement. It’s come time now where he doesn’t think he could have someone else in his life, romantic wise. He never planned it, never planned it at all, not until Eggsy decided to bury his way into his heart. A lot of things were ‘never’ until Eggsy. He was a lucky old man, he was. He really didn’t deserve the warmth and love Eggsy brought into his life. “I did, yes. I always do, my love.”


End file.
